It's Different This Time
by Heiress of Lohaust
Summary: Ending Sunlight sees a woman in the grocery store, and a voice-not hers-calls her name: Melanie. Light forces herself to forget her, until years later, when she sees Melanie again. Light is drawn to her, but not sure why... Until she sees him.
1. Chapter 1

It started out a normal day, in my life here on Earth. After my second insertion into a human's body, a petite frame with curly brown hair and luminous green eyes, I had fallen into an unmistakable pattern. I never strayed from the repetitive, predictable routine that my guardians, my host's parents, set up for me. Rise around seven o'clock, shower and dress and eat breakfast, go to school, come home, do any assigned work, and participate in activities. The host had liked to sing, and I found that it had stuck with me, somewhat. I caught myself humming to tunes I had never heard before, singing to church hymns I didn't know, and being complimented on my lovely voice.

When Singing High in the Trees, my "father" from the Singing world, found out that my host had a voice, he had immediately introduced me to a friend of his, Voice Carries on the Wind. This timid, beautiful soul was in an elder's body, a woman of around sixty years with silver hair and supple hands she used now to play violin. She taught me to sing, and I liked it well enough.

But something had always seemed wrong. I always felt like it wasn't truly me liking to sing; I always felt influenced by my host and her previous hobbies. So I started to become reluctant to go to my lessons, and requested other activities to do after my homework. I played soccer, tried martial arts, swimming, painting, crafts, beauty, even mechanics. I was always truly bored, but at least it was _me_.

This normal day, Singing High in the Trees and Ice Speaks, my "mother", needed groceries. I tagged along, hoping to sneak a box of sugary cereal into the cart when they weren't looking. I hadn't had any in so long, and it was a treat I hoped I had earned with my good behavior of late.

We were in the deli section, and I was shivering from the temperature, and was mildly bored as Ice Speaks discussed pepperoni quality with the soul behind the counter. This is what caused me to look around in a mild daze, the "daydreaming" my Comforter had told me of. I was thinking of my time with the See Weeds, when everything was always cool. I hadn't liked it. I liked the desert here on Earth.

And that's when I saw her.

She was a beautiful woman. Tanned, like so many souls here in Arizona, but it was natural under the sun's addition. She had dark hair, which looked freshly cut, and groomed eyebrows and nails. Her clothes were simple, but it was her eyes that caught my gaze. They were hazel, like Singing High in the Trees's eyes. A little more brown than green. And there was the ever-present faint silver reflection.

A wave of strange emotion washed over me, sort of numbing everything but my brain. I felt suspended, in memory almost, except I did not remember this woman. I had never seen her before; she was not one of my instructors, and was not a friend of my guardians.

_Melanie! _

I gasped involuntarily as the voice that was not mine gave way to a weak call inside my head. No one around me noticed, and I continued to stare at the soul that had struck me frozen to the spot. Terrified of the voice I had just heard, I shook my head, my heart hammering in my chest and sweat breaking out on my palms. When I looked again, the soul's back was turned; she was only shopping.

"Light?" My mother was speaking to me, concern in her voice. I blinked, and turned to her.

"Sorry, Ice Speaks. I was daydreaming."

She chuckled at me, a tinkling laugh of gentle bells. "That's all right, Light. I wondered if you would like some lunch meat for school?"

I glanced back over my shoulder, looking for the strange soul. She was gone.

"I would like some turkey, please." I forced a polite expression on my face, refusing to reflect the torment going on inside my head. Who was that soul? And _who _was inside my head?


	2. Chapter 2

_Eight years later_

I was driving home from collecting groceries when I saw her again. The soul from that day in the grocery store. It gave me such a sensation of déjà vu that I almost veered into the sidewalk. I had to ease over and put on my hazards, gripping the wheel with white-knuckled hands.

I had been fourteen when I'd seen here. It was so long ago that I'd seen her… I almost couldn't believe I recognized her.

_Maybe it wasn't her_, I thought. _Maybe I'm just daydreaming again._

I looked in my rearview mirror, and saw their discreet black car pulling farther and farther away. A small part of me got a rush of panic, and my hands unconsciously reached to wave for them to stop. I clenched the wheel harder.

_What is_ wrong _with me?_ I demanded, shaking my head in anger_. I don't know that soul! _

But even as I reached down to put the car back into gear, to continue my way home, I found myself pulling a U-turn and giving chase to the soul I'd seen eight years ago in the supermarket.

They didn't leave my town. A different soul, a small woman that looked like church depictions of an angel checked them into a hotel at the edge of town, and she and the soul the voice in my head had called Melanie and two men got out of the car and large delivery truck they'd been driving also. Once inside their rooms, they did not come out.

_Which is to be expected, _I assured myself. _They're tired, and sleeping. They won't come out. It's silly._

But as I reached to restart my car, I found my limbs locked. _Something _was urging me not to leave, to stay hidden and watch them.

Fury washed through me, like the ocean waves of the Pacific. This was _my _body. I was in control of it, not anything else!

But as I violently turned they keys, dread seeped into me. Now I was shaking with anger, and fear, and adrenaline. No, no, I couldn't leave. That was Melanie! She knew where–

I growled, a ferocious sound that came between my teeth and was more animal than human. It startled me, and helped me calm myself. I was a soul, not a creature of violence. Never could I harm another being. Never. It wasn't in my makeup.

But the dilemma remained. An invisible force, something like intuition was pleading with me to stay. But the logical side of me was thinking about the frozen yogurt and French fries I had in the trunk, probably melted and spoiled.

_I could take my things home, and come back_, I assured myself. It was ridiculous, in hindsight, to reason with _myself_. But I found that I was able to put the car in gear, and drive away, after I'd promised myself I could return.

When I did get home, and packed in all my groceries and delighted in my frozen yogurt still being frozen, I paused my activity. I leaned against the counter, a habit this body had had when it was human. I looked out the window absently at the sunset, admiring its palette of creamy colors. In my brief stint of painting lessons I had tried to recreate a sunset, which my teacher had said was easy. It had turned out to be extremely difficult, and mine had been childish and ugly. The blended rays of light were so hard to mimic, to remotely do justice to such beauty. I smirked at the irony of it. My name, Ending Light, should have been inspiration.

I poured myself a glass of water, and resumed my leaning. Unconsciously, I knew I was avoiding the urge to return to the hotel where I had left Melanie and her companions. I was delaying, making excuses. Very unlike me.

Headlights appeared down the street, and I turned my eyes to avoid the harsh light. When they passed, I looked out again towards the sunset. It was sinking below the horizon, it's last weak rays flinging long arms of honey light over the desert.

Beautiful.

I couldn't admire it forever. Soon it would be gone, and I would have only the night to look at. Some souls, astronomers, were fascinated by the stars, having already found the other planets that we'd settled and discovering others. I did not share this enthusiasm; looking at the stars made me sad.

I put down my glass. I could check my email first, surely.

As I sat down at my computer, I noticed it was strangely quiet. There had always been music on my street, which I hated in a way, but was the main reason I'd chosen to live here. To soothe my nerves, without having to participate. But it was dead silent.

I frowned. Where was everyone? No one's lights were even on inside. My neighbors, two Bears, had always had music playing, usually classical piano ballads. And down the street there was a Spider that loved to blast rock music. They were both quiet now.

Unnerved by the quiet, I opened my music program, which would have been dusty had it been physical, and clicked the first song, a slow alternative number with a talented female as their front woman. The soul that she'd been inserted with had even kept her flaming red hair.

At ease now, I continued on to my mailbox, which had one message from my Comforter, and another from Ice Speaks. I read my mother's first, read of her week and her new experience in hiking. She recommended a mountain hike.

My Comforter wanted to know how I was. She knew of my aversion to music, and was concerned about my decision to live on a musical street, but had not protested too loudly. But she did check on me often.

I replied politely to both, and noted my haste. Why was I in such a rush?

Melanie.

I leaned back with an exaggerated huff. What _was _this soul to me? I had never seen her before that day eight years ago in the grocery store. My host's memories had long ago faded to blurry images that I could not make out. I had never seen her face in any of them.

It was puzzling. And frustrating.

Now I, Ending Light, was very curious to know who this Melanie was, and maybe if I did find out, her existence would not hound me so.

So I picked up the keys, and marched out the door into the cool night.

_Thanks to those who added this story to alerts; I've seen a lot of hits, so please leave a review! Like it, hate it, confused as to what the point is? Let me know!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Please leave me a review! I've been getting a lot of notifications of alert subscriptions, but I want to know what you guys think!_

_Also, I have changed her name from "Ending Light" to "Ending Sunlight", so if you see any discrepancy please let me know!_

As I drove, I wondered exactly what I would do when I reached the hotel. Would I ask for a room near theirs? No, I disagreed. That would be suspicious. Those men were big; what if they attacked me?

I laughed out loud at my hesitance. Souls would never attack anything. Even Seekers refrained unless necessary, which was only when they found humans. A more and more rare occurrence these days, after nearly two decades of occupation.

Would I wait in the parking lot, until they came out in the morning? I would fall asleep surely.

Ask the soul at the desk if I could speak to them? That would be strange, even for a soul. Too strange.

I drummed my fingers on the wheel to the song I had been playing back at the house. I didn't stop myself either. I was nervous, and didn't know what else to do.

When I did arrive, I parked, and turned off the car. But remained seated. I didn't know what to do. I sat for lack of anything better to do. I had no idea what I was doing where, or what I would do if I saw Melanie.

Another car pulled up beside me, but did not turn off. One man got out, probably to see if there was room in the hotel for him and his companion. I took note of this as I rummaged around in the glove box for a mint.

And then, with a deathly silence that took me off guard, the man whirled my door open and clamped onto my elbow. I shrieked in surprise, and was instantly silenced by another hand. I couldn't see his face in the dark, but I flailed at it helplessly as he unbuckled my seat belt and pulled me from the car. I kicked, and clawed, and tried to scream, but his hand was big enough to cover my whole face, and I was seeing stars.

"Kyle, come on! Someone's going to hear that."

"Yeah, yeah," my captor grunted, and removed his hand briefly from my face. Gasping in air, I choked and coughed too much for me to scream again. But I was quickly gagged again, this time by cloth. A sickly sweet smell invaded my nose, and I choked again, but could feel my consciousness slipping.

My last attempt to free myself came in the form of a well-aimed kick to the man's groin. He buckled, and cursed profusely, but did not release me.

I fainted.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

When I felt consciousness coming back to me, it found my hands bound and my body on a very bouncy bed. Slowly, I realized I was in a vehicle, and the bouncing was from the road.

It was dark inside the cab. I didn't open my eyes, but I didn't need to. Not even the harshness of headlights shone through my lids. The radio was playing a country station. I knew the song.

It smelled like pine trees inside the vehicle. Artificial pine trees. My nose cringed at the recognition of the air freshener that I hated. I much preferred incense.

"I think she's waking up," someone said. Terror washed over me; I recognized the voice from the parking lot. Afraid to open my eyes, I feigned sleep.

Another voice. "It's safe. You can open your eyes, soul."

_No! You're humans! _I screeched mentally at her. _I can't trust you! You hurt my kind!_

A hand touched my shoulder, gently, but it startled me so badly that my eyes flew open and a gasp rushed into my lungs. And then I could only stare in shock.

"You're…" I felt a sob come to my lips. "You're a soul!"

The angel-faced woman I'd seen with Melanie and the two men indeed was a soul. Her eyes shone silver in the dim lights of the dashboard of the semi. I was in the sleeper bed, staring at this woman with silver eyes. This traitor.

"I am a soul," she assured me. Her voice was soft, like bells. "My name is Wanderer."

I frowned at the name. It was not indicative of her past world, like so many souls' names.

"This is my friend, Jared." She gestured to the driver, who smiled at me in the rearview. His eyes did not reflect.

"He's human!" I cried, the accusation leaping from my lips. "Have you been brainwashed?"

Wanderer shook her head, her curls bouncing. "No. What is your name?"

I hesitated. Should I do this? What if the humans did the same thing to me that they did to her?

"It's okay," Wanderer assured me. "He won't hurt you. No one will."

I swallowed hard. I pulled myself into a sitting position, which was hard with my hands bound. But, finally upright, I could see better.

We were on a highway, and it was getting close to dawn. The clock in the dash blinked 4:13. There was a car ahead of us, with two other heads inside.

"Your name?"

I looked at Wanderer again. She had freckles, I noticed. Many, golden against silver skin.

"My name is Ending Sunlight," I finally told her. "I was a See Weed."

A smile came to Wanderer's lips. "I was a See Weed once. It is a calming world."

I nodded, and glanced at the human man again. He was not looking at me. He seemed very determined not to look at me.

"Ending Sunlight–"

"You can call me Light," I interrupted. "My name is too long."

Wanderer's expression softened even more. "Your name is beautiful, either way." She paused. "I have to ask, Light. Why were you following us?"

I frowned. I hadn't been following them.

"I wasn't."

Puzzlement crossed her face. "Then what were you doing?"

"I was following Melanie."

The man emitted a loud breath, like an angry bull. Wanderer gave him a pointed look, but he did not acknowledge her. He was angry that I'd followed Melanie.

"Why were you following her? Do you know her?"

I shook my head. "No." It was the truth. I didn't know her.

"Then why did you follow her?"

I didn't know what to say. That intuition had made me do it? That I had heard a voice in my head, calling her name, eight years ago? That I wanted to forget her?

"Light?"

I sighed. May as well. "I know her, somehow. I don't know."

Wanderer's expression lit up. Her whole face seemed to fill with hope. "Light, is your host still _present_?" she asked, gently.

"NO!" I practically yelled, startling the man. His hands jerked, and the semi swerved mildly. I shrank back in the sleeper, afraid he would drive it off the road if I said anything else.

"Light, it's okay. Jared was surprised. So was I." Her face was so trusting, so open. I couldn't be afraid of Wanderer. "Tell me, then, how do you know Melanie, somehow?"

I didn't want to admit to the voice in my head. Even if it had only been once. Even if it had never happened again.

But I had to. This soul, Wanderer, could help me. I knew it.

"I heard a voice," I whispered. "Once, a long time ago. I… I'd seen Melanie in a grocery store."

Wanderer's expression froze. She looked at Jared, and then back to me. "How long ago, Light?"

"Eight years."

Wanderer stared at me, for a long minute. "Light, listen. This will be hard to hear. But that wasn't Melanie. That was me. I was the soul inside her body."

This registered no emotion in me, besides more fear. Because that meant Melanie was now human again.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked, my voice a whimper. "Please, I just want to go home."

"We can't take you home, Light."

This didn't surprise me. I'd seen a human. They were going to kill me now. And Wanderer, my fellow soul, was going to let it happen.

This brought a swell of thick tears to my eyes. I hadn't cried since my insertion. See Weeds didn't cry. It was a painful feeling; my throat swelled up and got hot, and my eyes hurt.

"Light, don't cry," soothed Wanderer, one of my future murderers. "No one is going to hurt you."

I had never heard a soul lie before; this lie sounded like the truth.


	4. Chapter 4

When the sun rose, it only illuminated more desert. All I could see was sand and cacti and more sand. A few scraggly mountains.

But I enjoyed the heat. I drank it up through my pores, relishing the warm feeling inside my body. It was the only thing I drew comfort from.

Wanderer did not talk to me again after I cried. I fell back asleep, not caring that a human was sitting in the driver's seat, ready to kill me, angry with me. Death was coming either way.

I didn't have the strength to do it myself. I never would. Even to save myself. I was not strong enough for that. Ice Speaks had always called me strong; she said I should have been a Bear, carrying ice.

But I didn't have the courage to end me myself. I would have to suffer at the hands of the humans. Which made me ache with sorrow.

We eventually pulled off the highway and into the desert. I did not question when Wanderer slipped a blindfold over my eyes; I couldn't know how to get to their secret hiding place. Even if they were going to kill me.

They hid the semi; I don't know where they could have hidden such a huge truck, but they must have. Then we got into a different vehicle, and began driving again.

I did not speak. I had nothing to say. I wasn't going to beg; and I wasn't going to speak in anger. I was a soul, not a human.

We reached another place some time later, and a hand guided me out of the vehicle. I knew it was Wanderer; she would be the only one to touch me, the only one to care.

Even if she was going to help murder me.

We walked. The sun above scorched my scalp, my ears, my shoulders. The desert was dry, and not a breeze stirred. A bird screeched above.

No one spoke. I knew Melanie was behind me, but I did not feel the intuition I had before. I no longer felt the urge to follow her.

Now there was an urge for someone _else_.

I tried not to think about it, but it was steadily growing. In the back of my head, a bubble of pressure was growing, itching, screaming to find someone. I had no idea who; I didn't know what other humans might be alive, where they were taking me.

It scared me.

We descended. I was guided again by Wanderer, and it was ink-dark where they were taking me, even though I wore a blindfold. This made no difference.

I could hear voices, now. Echoing voices. Male and female. Low and higher-pitched. Greetings.

"They're back!" someone yelled very close, and I froze in place, unsure of this newcomer. At least I knew what to make of everyone in my kidnappers' team. This stranger made me uncomfortable.

"Heidi, could you run back and tell Jeb we have a guest? And the jeeps are both loaded, with more back at the semi, when it gets darker for a run." This was Wanderer speaking, calmly and smoothly. A mother's voice coming from such a childish body.

Hurried footsteps left us, and we kept walking.

My heart was starting to race. My death was coming, soon. Would they use a gun? Or their hands? Poison? I wanted whatever was fastest.

There were more voices. This room was bigger, from what I could tell from the echoes. Sunlight was streaming in–but weren't we underground?

"All right! Everybody, back off!" I felt Wanderer's hold on my hand strain, and I instantly tightened my grip. I didn't want her to go.

"Now, Jared, take the bloody blind fold off," the voice commanded, rough and aged. This man was old.

I could feel hands at the knot of the cloth, and wished I could shrink away. He could strike me, and I would be dead.

It was sunlight that struck my eyes with force when they were uncovered. I blinked, and squinted, and saw many, many blurry faces before me.

Many were murmuring. Some were making appreciative noises, mostly male. This repulsed me.

Slowly, my vision cleared. I could see so many people here. So many humans! None had reflective eyes. Only Wanderer.

"Wanda! Mel!" A new voice joined the group, and sprinted forward. Something about the voice brought back the wave of nostalgia that I had felt when I'd seen Melanie so long ago. Or, her body at least. But stronger. So much stronger.

Then I saw his face. I saw Melanie's face, but different. Dark eyes, darker than hers; the same hair, but cropped for a man; a shadow of stubble across his jaw. A smiling mouth.

"Jamie!" The name escaped from my lips, but it was not me that shouted it. The voice, the voice that had been quiet for eight years, that had only spoken once, was screaming inside my head.

_Jamie! JAMIE! _

My knees buckled and I clutched my head in pain from all her noise. Wanderer knelt beside me, words coming from her mouth, but making no sound in comparison to the cacophony in my mind.

_Jamie!_

I felt tears streaming down my cheeks. Relief surged through me like tides, powerful and overwhelming. Unyielding. I could not stop it, not even if I'd wanted to.

_Jamie!_

"Light!" Wanderer was yelling now, panic in her voice. I kept my mouth clamped shut, to keep from yelling too. Yelling his name.

_Jamie!_

"Doc, please." Someone else touched me, a man's hand, rough and large. He felt my pulse, and made other murmurs to himself.

_Jamie!_

"Make it stop," I moaned. "Please, make it stop!"

"Light, please, tell me what's wrong!" Her voice was so concerned.

"The voice…" I whispered, for only her to hear. "Please, make it stop."

But everyone heard anyway. There was a hush around me. Everyone but the voice, the damned voice, was quiet, holding their breaths. Then someone said, "Doc, if there's a voice, there's a person! Do it!"

"Brandt!" Wanderer scolded. "She's in pain. It would be traumatizing."

"What about the girl in there?" said the same voice. "She's in trauma!"

He was silenced.

"Light, come. We'll take you to lie down, get you some medicine."

_No, Jamie! He's here, don't leave!_

I opened my eyes, and looked at him again. And I felt the relief wash over me again, and the longing. I wanted, so badly, to put my arms around this man. Or did I? The voice did. The voice was urging me to, pleading, trying to reach with _my _arms.

This terrified me. No one had rebel hosts anymore. I would not lose control of me!

He was looking at me with an expression of pure shock on his face. And then, strangely, his eyes lit up, brighter than the sun pouring in from above.

"Lindsey!"

_Please, please, PLEEEEASE leave me a review and let me know what you think! _


	5. Chapter 5

I woke slowly, the kind of sleep after sickness. I'd been sick once, with a cold, when I was fifteen. Ice Speaks told me I would never avoid healers again if I were sick once. And she was right; I never had again.

I was staring up at a ceiling full of vents. How I got there, I didn't know. I remember seeing Jamie's face–_Jamie_–and then I had inhaled something, and it had smelled like raspberries. I'd immediately submitted to unconsciousness.

I was still wearing the clothes I'd been kidnapped in–jeans, and a pale blue T-shirt. My shoes were at the end of my bed; my windbreaker was nowhere to be seen.

"Ah, you're awake." It was a gentle voice, but not Wanderer's. I dimly recognized this man as the one they'd called Doc, that had taken my pulse. "How do you feel?"

I took inventory. I was gritty, and my head ached, but other than that I had no other pain.

_Jamie…_

I moaned aloud when I heard the voice. A girl's voice, that of a young girl. Not mine.

"Are you in pain?" he asked, his voice concerned.

"Wanderer…" I moaned. I needed my fellow soul. I needed her to tell me what was happening.

"Do you want her?"

I nodded, the terror of this invasion making me stiff. He left.

I tried not to think. I felt scared; like I was in a place I shouldn't be. In my own head! I felt like I should stay away, avoid, and run from whatever was inside me. Which was just me!

_Jamie, he's here! _

That wasn't me.

_Please, find him! Where did he go? Last time, he just left too! Not again… _The voice was crying, filled with sorrow, childish grief. I didn't know what to do. Surely not talk to it.

_Ending Sunlight… Please, where is Jamie? _

I held my breath, trying to flatten myself within my mind so that I would seem invisible. I didn't want to confront this–I wanted it to vanish!

_Please. I'm Lindsey. Jamie is my friend, my best friend. Please, where did he go? _

_ I… Don't know. _It was the truth. I didn't know where Jamie was.

Just then, I heard footsteps coming, and listened. There were three sets. Three people. Who else? My executioner?

_No, no, they won't kill us…_

Us? No, me! Only me!

"Light," Wanderer sighed, and came to my side. "How are you?"

"My head hurts," I whispered.

"We can help that." She reached for something, and then offered me a little square. "Open."

I wrenched my jaw open, and felt the square dissolve away on my tongue. My head instantly was free of any pain.

But not free of her.

_Please, Ending Sunlight! Where is Jamie?_

I moaned again, my hands clenching into fists. _Get OUT of my HEAD!_

"Light, no, don't be angry with her."

I stared at the soul in bewilderment. "She… Don't be _angry_?" I whispered heatedly. "She's inside my head! I just want her out!"

"Ending Sunlight?"

His voice. I closed my eyes, fighting the jubilation Lindsey was proclaiming. He was here.

_Jamie_… she sighed. _He's here. _

I wished he wasn't.

"That's your name." He came to my other side. I could see his face, purely happy and calm and carefree. "It's beautiful."

I was confused. Shouldn't he be concerned about _her_?

"This is Jamie, Light," Wanderer told me. "Melanie's brother. Does the voice know him?"

"Yes," I whispered. "She does."

He grinned. "Lindsey. That's her name. She and I were best friends when we were kids. Before the souls came." He spoke with no malice. This confused me more.

"I didn't think she would have remembered me," he said more gently, trying to ease my tension. "I didn't know she would still be present."

"She wasn't," I ground out. "Not until I saw you!"

Now he looked grieved. "I'm sorry, Ending Sunlight. It must be hard for you."

"You were alone before, right? Until you saw Melanie's body, all those years ago?" Wanda asked.

I nodded. "I was alone. Always. She only spoke once, and then never again. Not until you." I jerked my chin toward Jamie.

_He's Jamie! Of course I would know him. Always remember him. _

"Does she speak, Light?" Wanderer asked. "Does she talk to you?"

_Yes!_

"Yes," I sighed in frustration. "Please, make her stop."

Wanderer's face fell. "I can't, Light. Only you can. And it will be very hard, if you try to."

"What else can I do?" I asked, begged. "Please, tell me, what else?"

"Nothing. She must fade away, or you must push her away."

"Wanda…" Jamie's voice was thick with emotion, and Lindsey rebelled against the suggestions of her death. I winced as she screamed.

"Jamie, this is not something that's happened before. She doesn't know Lindsey. Lindsey doesn't even know her. They don't love each other, like Melanie and I do."

My eyes widened. "What?" I asked, stunned. Love?

Wanderer sighed. "When I was inserted, I was put into Melanie's body because they wanted information from her. She was a rebel, and they wanted to know if she'd had friends, other humans with her, to find. Melanie fought back. She was never truly erased, like a mind should be.

"And she shared memories of Jamie, and of her love, Jared, with me. Not intentionally, at first, but through dreams. And I grew to love them both, separately from Melanie. It was by my will, and her map, that we searched the desert for our uncle Jeb's hideout, hoping they would have found him.

"And when I got here, I found myself wanting Jamie and Jared as much as Melanie did. I wanted her to be happy, because I could see that Jamie and Jared were clearly not happy without her. But she had become like my sister, Light. I loved her. I couldn't keep her body from her anymore."

She swallowed. "I showed Doc the first time, how to remove a soul. To try and save the lives of the humans we love. And with that, I also had to leave Melanie's body."

"But… But you're still _here_," I whispered. "You just took another host."

"That was not my intention," she said wryly, looking at Jamie across from her. "These humans are irrational in their feelings, Light. When they love, they would not give up that person, even for their family, sometimes."

My eyes widened even further, if possible. Give up their _family _for one person? It was unthinkable. I couldn't even begin to fathom it. Impossible.

_Love, _Lindsey told me.

"Light," Wanderer said, her voice soft. "I'm sorry, but now that Lindsey has returned, you have to leave. She is Jamie's friend."

My lip trembled. "Will you kill me?" I asked, glancing at Jamie. I'd heard of humans' repulsion to us souls; they'd called us worms, centipedes, slugs. So vulgar.

"No, no!" She squeezed my hand. "No, Light. You'll be sent to whichever planet you wish."

I hadn't liked the See Weeds. And though Ice Speaks had always said I should have been a Bear, I didn't want to go to such a cold place.

"What about the Spiders?" Wanderer asked.

"Why do I have to leave?" I asked angrily. "This is _my _body! She was gone!" I turned to Jamie, my eyes filling with tears again. Such emotional turmoil had never happened to me. Never.

"Why did I even come here?" I whispered. "Why did you have to bring me? Aren't I allowed to be here?"

His face crumbled. "Of course, Light," he murmured, touching my face. I flinched away, angry. "You can stay, if you really want to."

_No! Jamie, please, no! I'm here! I'M HERE! _Lindsey was screaming again, fighting for her voice. _What about ME? _

"Jamie." Wanderer's voice was firm. "Your friend Lindsey is in her body."

"She's a soul, Wanda! Don't you care about what she wants?" He was angry. "Why are you being so cold?"

"This is what we've been doing for years, Jamie! When did you become so objected?"

I knew this wasn't what Wanderer was normally like. I knew she was compassionate, and kind, and gentle. Not cold, as Jamie said. It confused me, that she was being so calculating about my life.

"She… Lindsey wasn't here until she saw me. This is my fault!"

"You can give them both what they want, Jamie," Wanderer said. "Light can have her own body, and Lindsey can come back to hers."

Jamie's face was tense. "It can't be the same as you?" he asked, pleading.

"Jamie…"

_Please, don't make me go away, _Lindsey begged. _Please, Jamie, I want to stay!_

I said nothing.

Someone cleared his throat. It was Doc, in the corner of the room. I had forgotten he was there.

"Before we make hasty decisions," he said gently. "We should get you some food and water."

I _was_ thirsty. And a bit hungry.

"Would you like to go for a walk, Light? Or we could bring you food."

I frowned slightly. I had always gotten my own food.

"I'll walk."

Jamie helped me stand, and I put on my shoes before following him out of the room, safe for now.

_Please, let me know what you think, what you're confused about, what you want to know, what you think will happen... I always need inspiration!_

_Heiress_


	6. Chapter 6

_My apologies for my long absence, it was Christmas and all. Please leave me a review, suggestions, what you like, what turned you off. _

My walk was nothing less than a parade after leaving the tunnel that led to Doc's hospital. Jamie held my hand as people huddled around us, stared, whispered behind their hands, or outright glared at me. I tried to shrink away from them, but my body was tall, unable to be hidden from their prying eyes.

Wanderer–who had now asked me to call her Wanda, like everyone else did–held my other hand, squeezing it every time someone would look at me harshly. It did not comfort my fears; I shivered in uncontrollable terror.

Then, with unexpected speed, a child ran out from a tunnel, shrieking "Mama!" She ran straight to Wanda, who knelt down, without releasing my hand, to wrap her other arm around the little girl.

"Hello, baby," she whispered, her tone completely and utterly adoring and loving and motherly. "Were you good for Daddy?"

The little girl nodded solemnly, her eyes wide in honesty. Then she looked up at me, and stared at me too.

"Mama? Who dis?"

"This is my friend Light," Wanda murmured to her daughter. "Say hello."

"'Ello."

I couldn't resist a weak smile at the tiny girl. She had her mother's brilliant blonde hair and golden freckles, but she had very bright blue eyes, and a different nose.

My shock was further compounded by a huge man appearing next, following the little girl's path towards us. He wrapped his arms around both of them, grinning. "You're safe," he said into Wanda's hair, and she nodded silently.

I looked away from this private moment to Jamie, who was watching with fatherly affection I did not know a face could possess. My "parents" had been wonderful watchers, always polite, supportive, and kind. But I had never seen such loving expressions on their faces. Perhaps I'd seen pride, but never love. Not parental love.

It was all extremely disorienting.

"This must be our guest," the man said after a minute, not releasing his loved ones.

"Yes. Ian, this is Ending Sunlight, who prefers to be called just Light. Light, this is my love, Ian."

I stared at her. Then at him.

Ian smiled gently. "You are surprised."

I did not make any reply. The utter shock and dumbfounded irrationality of the situation had rendered me speechless.

"My host is human, Light. I needed the same species to mate, of course." I could see the small frown that appeared on Ian's face as she spoke of him in such a degrading way. But it made sense to me; well, the mating part, anyway. Every species needed mates to reproduce seeds or eggs.

It didn't make sense that she _loved _this other species too.

"We are taking Light to the kitchen," Wanda said quietly to her daughter. "Would you like to come?"

"Yeah!" her little girl squealed. Wanda giggled and blushed, and handed her to Ian before we resumed our walk.

Jamie tightened his hold on my hand.

When we reached the kitchen, Wanda led me to a table in the corner, where she left Jamie and I to sit while she fetched food. Ian sat across from us, bouncing his girl on his knee.

I was mesmerized by this scenario. I'd heard of souls having children here on Earth, and leaving them as humans. I had even seen one such child before, a few years ago. I'd been quite put off by its giggling and absurd laughter, but his face had been so genuine, his joy so pure, that my heart warmed to watch him smile. His parents loved him; I had envied the child for his parents, his biological parents.

I could not imagine he would ever be inserted if his parents did not wish it; motherhood was sacred among souls. Our mothers had sacrificed themselves for us, and we all owed them our lives. It was similar here, I guessed.

Except that Ian's icy blue eyes held no silver reflection.

My heart twisted in grief. How could a soul, so pure and good, be caught up with such barbaric humans?

_Jamie… _Lindsey sighed his name in my head, her infantile voice breathy and high-pitched. I wished her gone, but she lingered in a corner of my mind, observing.

Wanda set before us sandwiches and bowls of soup, with small dumplings and herbs floating on the top. I knew this dish; I liked it, back home.

The little girl squirmed, reaching for her mother. Wanda sat down beside Ian before receiving her daughter back, hugging her tight before shifting her to one knee and picking up her spoon.

"So, you were a See Weed?" She was making petty conversation, and I knew it. "The northern forest?"

I nodded, twirling my own spoon in the bowl. I had been hungry; but the catastrophe before me and robbed me of my appetite.

"What was your Calling there?"

I blinked in painful memory. I had been a protector, a large Weed to shade the smaller sprouts from the harsh sunlight. That is why I had been named such; I withdrew as the suns disappeared, to allow the younglings to soak up weaker rays and not be hurt.

Here, I was useless.

"I'm sorry to offend you, Light," Wanda murmured. "I meant no disrespect."

I shook my head, and swallowed hard. "I was a protector." It was short, and to the point. She knew what I meant.

She smiled. "I was a story-teller."

I had always loved those souls; so caring and selfless. Just as Wanda remained.

"Wanda's been many things," Jamie said, his first words since leaving the hospital. "A Bear, a Spider, a See Weed, a Flower, a Bat…" He trailed off, seeming to be uninterested rather than awed, as I was. Five lives? Six, if one included Earth, and seven, if one included her second body?

Wanda smiled grimly. "And the Origin hosts. And a Dragon."

I openly gaped. _Ten _lives?

"You must be thousands of Earth years old," I whispered.

She blushed. "Truly, I am. But as a human… I am no more than nine years, I think."

I blinked. "Did you live out each life term?"

She nodded. "I never skipped. Unless you count to this body, which was _not _my intention."

Jamie scoffed beside me. "Wanda is too noble and selfless, Light. Don't listen to her."

I was almost insulted by his dismissal of her vast experience. She should be teaching in a university, sharing her knowledge. Not stuck underground with wild _humans_.

It seemed Earth was a lot more complicated than I had thought.


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry it's been so long since my last update, writer's block truly is cruel. Enjoy!_

I was hesitant to finish my soup. Doc had said there need not be a rush for anything–but was that true? I could feel Lindsey's presence inside my head, impatient and scared and confused. Truly, she was still the nine-year-old that had been erased when I had taken over her body. She knew nothing about what was going on.

More people came into the kitchen as we ate. Wanda introduced them all, but I did not focus very hard on the names. Melanie, of course, with her love, Jared, now carrying another toddler; Ian's nearly-identical brother, Kyle, and a tiny woman beside him, Jodi; Heidi, who Wanda had spoken to before we had arrived; Andy and Paige, carrying _another _baby–

I was stunned by the number of infants in these caves. I was stifling down here, with all the humidity and dust floating around. I didn't understand how any responsible being–let alone a _mother_–could allow themselves to bring an innocent offspring into this place.

Wanda obviously saw my shock. "We are mothers, Light. You cannot deny us our desire for that, can you?"

She was right. But I found the idea of _humans_, bringing babies into _this _world, unbearably sad.

Jamie touched my arm. "Did you ever have any children, Light?"

At least he wasn't calling me Lindsey.

_Of course I never had babies! _squealed Lindsey in my head. _Jamie, you dummy. _

"I produced seeds, with the See Weeds. But I never had children as a human." I had to grind the word through my teeth. I would not be allowed to remain human for much longer, and the idea was infuriating.

I had never felt anger before, not to this extent. Frustration, and irritation, yes, but never illogical and unreasonable fury.

It was terrifying.

"Something wrong?" asked Ian, looking at me with a genuinely concerned expression on his face. I shook my head, unwilling to explain myself. I needed space. Jamie's hand on mine, the wall beside me–it was too much.

"Can we walk?" I whispered to him, my breath coming fast. I was feeling claustrophobic.

"Sure." He got up from his seat and led me out of the kitchen, leaving all the chatter and steam and inquiring faces behind.

We didn't speak for a long time, but I could tell he was itching to ask questions. I didn't want to talk about Lindsey–I wanted her to _go away_. But as it seemed that wasn't happening anytime soon… I supposed I was stuck with her.

_You came and got stuck, _she reminded me. Such a babyish voice. Nothing compared to mine now.

_What are you now? _she asked. _I'm still me… _

How confusing it must be for her. She would miss all the steps to becoming an adult, as I had followed them in her stead. She would go straight from being an infant to being a woman, and I pitied her for it.

_I don't know what that means. _

_ I feel bad for you, _I replied irritably. _That you get to stay. _

_ Where are you going? _

_ I don't know. _

"Light?"

We were in a hallway now, with many makeshift doors. Jamie was stopped outside one, his hand poised to push aside the screen. "Are you all right?"

I nodded mutely. He sighed and entered the small room–or rather, crevice. It was a small hole in the wall, essentially, but it was taller than it was wide. I felt like I was in a tower. A mattress was set on a small frame on the uneven floor, and it was supported by other rocks and scrap wood pieces. A blanket covered it, and in the wall were holes someone had dug out to serve as cubbies, housing mostly clothes, but also a few books, and a deck of cards. It was a man's room.

"Come, sit." Jamie led me to the bed and sat down on the edge, inviting me to join him.

It was Jamie's room.

I sat slowly, careful not to disturb his balance. I stared at the floor for a lack of a better place to look. If I looked at Jamie, I would cry. If I looked at his room, I would turn red.

"Light?" He wanted to ask me something. I was familiar with his tone; Lindsey was used to him sounding like this before he asked something silly or secretive.

"Yes?"

"Why did you come to Earth? If all you had heard were bad things…" He shrugged. "It isn't the friendliest of planets. From what Wanda's told us, many places are much calmer, much less… Strange."

Many souls had asked me before, why I had come to this blue and green planet, inhabited by violent beings with equally violent emotions and mostly covered by water. I had always given the same answer.

"I was tired of being rooted," I answered, honestly, but not completely. "The See Weeds are for the tired souls, for the eldest. The story-tellers are invaluable."

"But why Earth?"

Only my Comforter had asked this probing question, and I had answered truthfully. He had been concerned for me, and had suggested I not mention my reasons again.

But Jamie…

Well, he's human.

"Earth called to me." I said it bluntly and softly. "When I heard of it, I knew it was where I wanted to go. I wanted a life of emotions, and adventure, and hardships."

Jamie said nothing for a while. I glanced at his face, and saw that he was frowning in thought.

"But, Wanda says souls live for peace. How could you want such a life here?"

"We do have peace. But every other host has purpose; much like your wild animals do. To either hunt or breed or take care of young. Hosts else places to not have hobbies, or interests, or education. I wanted that."

He suddenly grinned. "You wanted a challenge."

He said it perfectly. "Yes."

He took my hand again, and smoothed his thumb over the back of my palm, across my knuckles. "Being here will be a challenge, Light."

Now _I _was confused. "What do you mean?"

He drew a deep breath. "You came here to experience, not to observe. Life in the caves is just that, if you're willing to take the offer."

My mouth was hanging open. "But… Lindsey…"

His jaw tightened. "Wanda and Mel survived," he ground out.

I felt tears in my eyes. "Jamie, I can't live with her inside my head. I was alone, before you. And now…"

_Now I'm here, and I want you to go! _Lindsey exclaimed, only confirming my conclusions. I would not be allowed to stay.

Jamie touched my cheek, making me jump. "Sorry," he muttered, dropping his hand. My cheeks burned, and I ducked my head.

"I know you want her back, Jamie."

"But, I haven't had Lindsey since… Well, since the takeover. And, I don't know what she's like anymore."

_I'm the same! _she wailed. _I'm me!_

He could see my discomfort. "She bothers you that much?"

I nodded. "She wants her body for herself. And… I can't blame her. I would want it back too."

I couldn't bring myself to actually realize what was happening–Jamie was offering me the chance to _stay_. I had never hoped for that after Melanie and the others had kidnapped me.

But to live with this human inside my head… It was overwhelming.

"Doc did say there was no rush," Jamie murmured softly, still stroking the back of my hand. "You can sleep, at least, before you decide anything."

I had to ask. "Will you kill me?"

"No!" His startled reply made me jump so badly our hands dislodged. I curled them into my lap, shrinking away.

"Light, we have never harmed a Soul. Wanda made sure of that." He exhaled sharply. "We ship them away to other planets."

I didn't want to be a different creature. I had confided in him my reason for choosing Earth, and here he was prepared to send me away regardless.

"But, there is no reason to think about it now. You can rest. Are you still hungry?"

I shook my head. I couldn't speak.

"I know you want time to think. You can stay here for now–I'll be back at supper with food. Sleep if you want." And he got up and stomped away.

Lindsey physically deflated as he left. She missed him. She wanted him, wanted her old play date.

_He's a man now, child, _I lashed out, angry and upset.

_He's still Jamie_, she whimpered.

Yes, I thought. He is still Jamie.


	8. Chapter 8

I was sitting at the kitchen table, peeling carrots, when a warm, small body slid in next to me. Expecting to see Freedom or another child, I looked down, but my eyes didn't have to go very far.

"Hello Light," Jodi said cheerfully, reaching across from me and taking a vegetable. "How is your day so far?"

I was taken aback to say the least, but always friendly. "It's going well, I suppose. I'm still getting used to the heat."

"I didn't like it at first either. Or, Sunny didn't." She shrugged. "She got used to it. And part of that stayed with me when she left, so I didn't have much adapting to do."

I was surprised–usually no remnants of a soul stayed with the shell.

But then again, the being within the shell usually didn't come back.

"What was Sunny like?" I whispered.

"I only knew for a little while. Maybe a few days. Kyle was so happy to have me back, but so sad to let Sunny go…" She paused. "Doc justified it by saying I needed to gain strength before the procedure anyway, buying Kyle time to come to terms with it all."

I hoped they would do the same for Jamie. Or maybe they already were.

"Sunny was kind, and timid, and completely selfless. She would do anything for Kyle, including leave him." Her face became strained. "He misses her, I can tell."

"But you are his partner," I deducted. "No one could replace you."

"She never did. But she did take a special place in his heart that I would never have filled. She taught him patience, for one." Jodi smirked. "I almost miss the fly-off-the-handle Kyle."

Kyle frightened me, impatient or not.

"Light, I know Lindsey is inside you. Not just your body, but in your head, and your heart. You feel her pain, and you feel her longing to be whole again."

_She gets it_, Lindsey said stubbornly. She only listened when someone talked about her.

"But I also knew Sunny's pain too." Jodi drew a deep breath. "In the end, Kyle couldn't decide. He made us choose who loved Kyle more. And in the end, Sunny did. She told them it was my decision, that I asked her to leave, but I didn't. I could see the happiness she brought to everyone, especially Kyle. But she refused to stay after I had come back–she said he needed me, more than I knew."

My heart clenched. I'd only known Jamie for a matter of days, and already I cared about him. He was gentle, and kind, and easy-going and optimistic. Everything I was not. He made me feel safe in a cave of humans.

"It is entirely your decision. Lindsey will never be able to overthrow you, because she is so young."

_Hey!_

_ Be quiet, _I mumbled back.

Jodi rested her hand on mine. "You have to decide how much you care about the people here, and how much Jamie wants Lindsey back." And with that, she changed the subject to farming in the caves.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I went quietly to Jamie's room, terrified I would be caught in the halls and murdered in cold blood for being a spy. Though I knew it was my imagination, I still dreaded it.

Finally, after what seemed like hours of creeping in the dark, I felt his familiar screen, tattered and soft. Carefully I pulled it aside and slid into his room.

"Yes?" His voice was unclouded–he wasn't sleeping.

"It's me." He would know my unfamiliar voice.

"Is something wrong?" I heard his blankets move as he sat up.

"No. I just wanted company. I couldn't sleep."

"Join me then–I'm in the same boat."

Carefully I crept over to the bed, careful of stubbing my toes. Finally I felt soft fabric, and hard muscle beneath it–his leg.

Blushing, and thankful for the dark, I slid beside him. His warm hand sought mine, and squeezed it. "What's on your mind?"

I sighed. "I'm anxious. I feel like I'm hanging in a decision that can never be made."

He blew out a large breath. "You know, I would never have cared if Lindsey hadn't made her… forceful appearance. I don't care about the face."

I swallowed hard. "But what about Jodi?"

"Kyle is a selfish ass, Light. He went after Jodi, found Sunny instead, managed to fall in love with her too, and then made the two of them decide on who got to stay." He was angry.

I placed my other hand on his, my instinct to comfort overriding my fear of anger. It calmed him.

"I'm not asking you and Lindsey," he said firmly. "I'm asking you, as the adult, and as the soul, to make a decision about your future. It's my fault Lindsey showed up again anyway."

I was appalled. "Jamie!" I almost cried. "She's your friend!"

He was trembling. "I feel immensely guilty, Light. I took your life away."

I was at a loss. How could I explain that he had only enriched it with his bright smile and his never-failing optimism? How did I tell this human that I was only grateful he'd proven his species' decency and right to their planet?

I leaned my head in the crook of his shoulder, which was very warm, even in the caves. "You've been good to me, Jamie."

He sighed deeply. "I still feel guilty. You and Wanda are the same, always talking the guilt out of someone."

I giggled. "Wanda is a much better soul than me."

"I think souls did the right thing." His voice was very low, gravelly. "Our world was in chaos. People murdered each other, and waged wars over money, and were greedy and vengeful. You have taught us to appreciate everything we have and the people we love. We've learned the true meaning of family."

I was happy about that. Souls never meant to hurt anyone.

His hand brushed my cheek very gently, tilting my face up in the darkness. "And especially you, Light." He very softly kissed my lips, and I could only feel gratitude and affection, no pain, no disgust.

That was it.

I smiled, though he couldn't see it. "Can I sleep here?"

"Of course." He released my hand and we slid into bed together, his arm around my waist, cradling me. He kissed the back of my neck, beneath my hair. "Thank you, Light."

We drifted to sleep like that, his breath on my neck, my hand curled around his.


End file.
